1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet recording head which is an embodiment of a liquid ejection head, the surface characteristics of an ejection orifice are important for achieving excellent ejection performance. Ink puddle remaining in the vicinity of an ejection orifice may cause deviation in flight direction of an ink drop or may cause reduction in the ejection speed of an ink drop due to a load applied to the ejected ink drop in some cases. Examples of a method for ejecting ink with good precision, which can solve these problems, include a water repellent treatment to the vicinity of an ejection orifice. In application of a water repellent treatment, for example, a silicone based compound or a fluorine compound may be used as a water repellent material. Examples of the fluorine compound include a perfluoroalkyl-group-containing compound, a perfluoropolyether-group-containing compound. A method using a perfluoropolyether-group-containing compound which has more fluorine atoms in a molecule with less surface energy than a perfluoroalkyl-group-containing compound has recently been used in view of the achievement of higher water repellency.
Alternatively, the ink remaining on the surface may be wiped out with a rubber blade or the like at fixed intervals in order to maintain the state of the surface of the ejection orifice of an ink jet recording head in some cases. For a water repellent treatment having high durability to wiping, an adhesion layer is arranged between an ejection orifice forming member and a water-repellent layer at the outermost surface so as to make an ink jet recording head having a water repellent film with high durability, according to a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-75739 (Patent Literature 1).